1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods for recovering or extracting elements from organic and/or inorganic materials. The source materials may be naturally occurring, man-made, waste material, or any other suitable material, including, but not limited to complex or refractory ores, coal, crude oil, tar sands, shale and granite. Embodiments of the present invention are further directed to methods for separating and extracting desired recoverable materials, which are found in source materials, such as complex or refractory ores, into a pure state. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for extracting petroleum and/or other hydrocarbons from coal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As coal liquefaction generally is a high-temperature/high-pressure process, it requires a significant energy consumption and, at industrial scales (thousands of barrels/day), multi-billion dollar capital investments. Thus, coal liquefaction presents a high investment risk has and has typically only been economically viable at historically high oil prices.